


Beautiful Perfection

by nachtmaredoll



Series: An Expression of the Heart [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, death thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: Andrea Rhodea contemplates the mystery and pull that is Cloud Strife, from his first meeting the young man to his last thoughts.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: An Expression of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is implied character death. It is an emotional roller coaster, and I made myself cry at the end (however bittersweet); take care and read with caution!

Andrea Rhodea was not a man easily impressed, nor was he one to let down his walls, and yet in the span of a few short hours he was finding himself absolutely enraptured with mako fueled eyes framed by light blonde hair and a permanent pout. Cloud Strife was a thing of true beauty, in the arena and on his stage. There was mystery in those blue-green eyes and grace in his lithe form that just drew him in, like a moth to flame. Andrea couldn’t even explain it to himself, couldn’t find the words to voice the way that his heart raced and he actually had to catch his breath after their dance. He also couldn’t understand why he had uttered as he walked away from Cloud, that softly spoken: “Honey, I’m in _love.”_ It was shocking _—_ to say the least—to realize that he had truly and sincerely meant it. That his showman’s flare and his way of flirting with everyone wasn’t the cause of the words. It scared him. 

But, the night wasn’t done or over and he had to keep dancing as his little Honeybees rushed the stage to doll Cloud up the way he needed to be in order to infiltrate Don Corneo’s estate. By the time the reveal was coming up, Andrea had thought his wayward thoughts and rampaging emotions were stifled… that was until he saw that beauty and vision of Cloud. The sound out of his mouth then, at the sight of _his_ earrings in the other’s ears, and the look of adorable annoyance but also pleading look, seeking him out for guidance… 

He would absolutely _deny it_ if questioned on the humming moan that escaped him—a sound he had _never_ made before. And he fought it back, pushed back his whirling thoughts and raging hormones as he pulled Cloud back into another short dance with a twirl and ended the number with a dip. Their lips hovering _oh so close_ together, and barely refraining himself from taking that extra space to kiss the younger man. 

He gave a few short words of encouragement and guidance to the man, watching as those bright eyes flickered and then as the younger nodded in understanding. 

He didn’t want to part from him, and yet that exact sensation was a prime reason why he _should._ Why he should walk away and not look back. 

* * *

The Plate of Sector 7 had been dropped, propaganda and rumors already spreading that it was the terrorist group Avalanche, but Andrea wasn’t so sure. Something deep in his soul was telling him that it didn’t make sense. That it absolutely _couldn’t_ make sense. The Mako Reactors were one thing, and he still believed the disaster of the second bombing was a simple accident, but this was the _slums._ It made no sense. Shinra didn’t care for the slums. There was nothing to be gained from it. 

Alas, there wasn’t anything he could do, and no questions could be asked without exposing his own anti-Shinra sentiments. And that simply wouldn’t do. 

He was just about to move from the main stretch of Wall Market, right by the entrance, when he caught sight of Cloud’s bright eyes. He couldn’t resist the slight smile he offered to the boy as he questioned if he found what he was looking for, nor could he ignore the swell of warmth in his chest upon Cloud’s reply that it was thanks to him. 

Andrea watched, a little bittersweetly, as Cloud disappeared down towards the collapsed expressway with a pretty girl clinging to his arm and a giant hulking man with a gunarm trailing behind them. All three were covered in soot, with more than a few bruises and cuts over their tattered bodies. His heart went out to them—even as something a little dark and vile, and akin to _jealousy_ burned in his throat at the way the girl clung to Cloud. He fought back the sensation, and turned instead towards the Inn with the resolute mind that he was going to _sleep._

* * *

He did not go to sleep. He couldn’t rest; Cloud kept moving in the arena or the phantom brushing of their hands and body kept flitting through his mind every time he tried to close his eyes. He even tried to take off his shirt until he realized it smelt of Cloud’s faint musky cologne and natural scent. He couldn’t bring himself to change after that. 

And so, he’d ended up at Jules’ gym at the first sign of daylight and began to drive his little brother insane with worry as he kept doing pull-ups. He couldn’t stay still, he was too restless. Caught up on thinking of Cloud and the way his heart raced and shot up into his throat at every little brush of memory. The younger man was exquisite. Graceful, protective, strong, beautiful with stunning eyes and a sweet personality. True beauty, inside and out. 

When Cloud appeared in front of him, asking for a way to get topside, he hurt to say he didn’t know. He couldn’t assist them. He met the girl, Tifa, and challenged her to a round of pull-ups. He tried not to think of Cloud standing behind them and watching him, and tried to stifle his embarrassment when he fell, _twice._

He gave a speech about being inspired, and smiled at the true sincere bolster of spirits voiced by the girl, but he didn’t dance that night. He was too exhausted and far too distracted with thoughts of Cloud.

* * *

Geostigma—such a small thing to start and yet so very _extremely_ deadly. A fatal and excruciatingly painful way to die. 

It ravaged his body and mind, rather quickly. It was a disease that could latch on and consume even the healthiest of people. 

He sent Jules away, to not be exposed to the vile tar that he began to puke up. 

_Are you truly giving in so easily?_

The voice was back again. Oddly familiar, but unable to place where he’d heard it. 

_That’s not the Andrea Rhodea_ **I** _know. The Andrea Rhodea that_ **I** _know would be fighting this._

He had tried to fight this. He just couldn’t stay standing on this stage. Couldn’t out dance death. 

_Dilly dally shilly shally. Ohhh, you’re_ **just** _like him._

Just like who?

 _Hehe, why,_ **Cloud** _of course! Who else, silly?_

Cloud… now there was a name he hadn’t heard in a few years. 

_He has to do a few more things, before I can grab him but… if you could go back and redo it: would you? Would you watch over him for me? Love him and keep him safe?_

Of course! I’d… I’ve missed him so much. 

_I know. I know you have. … So, you’ll relive under Don Corneo’s rule?_

To see and protect Cloud? Anything. 

_You really love him, huh?_

He’s the only person to ever hold my heart. 

_Then… let go. Sleep now and you’ll wake up healthy again._

I’m afraid to sleep. 

_I know. But I promise you’ll see him again soon._

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened and yes, it is now an interconnected series. I’m not sure if I’ll add chapters to this or if Andrea will get several outtakes, but this is the companion to “Don’t Be Afraid” all the same.


End file.
